Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Pumpkin Games
Presentation Day 1: Wario's Not-So Secret World We haven't released any 'good' games so here comes our soon-to-be released bestselling newcomer (maybe): Wario's Secret World. Using the mechanic from Shake It (yes I liked it, so be quiet) Wario has to traverse 10 different lands, each with a varied amount of levels (the most being 10). "But wait!" You cry out. "If it's just the same game but with different levels, worlds, and bosses, whats the point of it being a sequel?". Well said my dear boy, this game will feature 10 new features, i'll only reveal 2 for now: The powerups and Gravitational Pull. In the space levels (1 and a half worlds dedictated to it) you will have a gravitational pull, pulling you either away or into planets, sometimes smashing you into the ground. For the powerups, you have to use the Wii Deluxe Remote to hit 2 (it's sideways) and look in the direction and watch that powerup work. Some are different (like the double-jump socks) but most of them are just to attack. Also it's a 3D game for the Wii Deluxe, so check your calenders daily! Also lets quickly reveal the first 3 characters and the first boss: Wario, Waluigi, Birdo (yes Birdo is playable) and the boss is Mario (due to the main villain mind-controlling him). Day 2: 2 Games side-by-side! Mushroom Kingdom Party Attack and Paper Party: The Game are releasing together in a bundle for only $45 and then as stand-alone games released on the same day, you may think it's greedy of us but they are being sold on the E-Shop too. In both games you play as one of 10-50 different characters (you unlock them) some of them being: Boo, Goomba, Fuzzy, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, and more. In Paper Party: The Game the entire Mushroom Kingdom has been transformed into paper, and the only way to stop the evil mastermind? To play Mario Party! It features new minigames, (like Roll, Stop, Roll) New Features, (like Luck Time!) and alot more! In Mushroom Kingdom Party Attack, you play a 2D Mario platformer with the different characters, whenever you stomp on a enemy or beat a level you play either a Minigame or a Boss Minigame making it unique, unlike Paper Party: The Game it's canon to the Mario Party Series. We hope to see you buying these games :) Day 3: A date and what we'll talk about for the PumpkIn Direct This is most likely gonna be the shortest segment of our showcase. As you all know we have not had a PumpkIn Direct, ever, so we'll be having one soon. We'll be talking about some more info about the above games (even if their released already), and a secret game nobody will know about unless you stay tuned for the final day of the presentation. Anyways the date will be between January and Febuary as we still have to work on our games, have a good night fans! Day 4: DLC? When I say DLC you'll most likely think of Sports-Play 3D, but we're releasing DLC for Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker for the same price of the game, because it's a whole new game. It'll be called Captain Toadette: Treasure Hunter. Nintendo says there's a 50% chance of it happening as we haven't confirmed it, so here's a teaser picture. So stay tuned for Captain Toadette: Treasure Hunter. Day 5: Hidden Information Segment We will not tell anyone else about this but our next game will be a Wii game, it will be called Luigi's Midnight Stroll, we will not tell anything else about it but it's a sequel to Luigi's Mansion. You may of heard of it in our Fantendo Holiday Showcase signup section, but the Final Game is something much different... 3330131 Day 6: Our final game Stealth Master You are a secret agent, you've been found out. Now there's only one option... Escape and kill, or escape and be killed. Hunt or be hunted. (Sorry for the rather short sections, I'm posting these right before I go to bed because of how busy I am) Day 7: A new challenger approaches! Through the halls in halloween, deck them with blood... As this accursed day 2 days before christmas.. A new challenger approaches. Mario is frightened, Luigi screams and runs, Even though Peach is boss in smash she screams like a girl. A new challenger approaches. Snake doesn't speak his name, Pit is too scared. Olimar throws his pikmin, they do no damage. A new challenger approaches. Dark Pit hopes he never sees him, Giga Bowser is smashed (pun), not even Ike is brave enough to face this opponet. A new challenger approaches. He is chaos, he is god. Nobody can stop him, you must beware. Appearing only in a certain sequel we'll be making to a famous online game... You must beware. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations